Join me in death
by KawaiiKittyChan
Summary: “You're crying.” He felt like pointing out the obvious. Causing a ghost of a smile to appear on the smaller girl's face before she grimaced in pain once more.“So are you.” she countered, voice weak. AxS Rated T for Character death.


**I had to post this. Else it would have drove me mad.**

**This is probably the only story I wrote in the anime verse, because let's face it.  
OVA Seras is too Badass to be killed even by a million of Iscariots.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. **

* * *

_**Pairing**__: Alucard/Seras  
__**POV Characters**__: none, General pov  
__**Genres: **__Romance/Drama__  
__**Rating: T+ **__(multiple character deaths)_

_**Join me in death**_

A soft breeze blew over the rubble of the large mansion that once stood tall and proud,  
the whole east wing now reduced to a smouldering ruin,  
a small chunk of debris cracking off and clattering on the paved floor that was equally broken.  
Other than that, there were no sounds in this place that only minutes ago  
was host to the bloodiest massacre in twenty years.  
No groans of pain or moans were heard indication that there were no survivors of the carnage.

And yet, two figures were moving, although neither of them could be described as alive,  
one was even less so. A soft cough coming from the smallest of the figures broke the silence  
and for the first in two minutes the larger figure dared to move.  
Pressing the smaller person's form tighter against his chest.  
Content to stay that way for as long as he was allowed.

She coughed again, and the larger male slowly lowered her to look at her face,  
two red trails running down her cheeks. _"You're crying."_  
He felt like pointing out the obvious. Causing a ghost of a smile to  
appear on the smaller girl's face before she grimaced in pain once more.

"_So are you."_ she countered, sounding weak.  
One hand trailing the larger male's jawline as the other was pressed firmly  
against the hole in her chest where her heart should have been. _"Why?"_

"_Speak no more." _Came his reply as he brought  
his bleeding wrist to the girl's mouth for the third time that night.  
Slowly the girl lapped at the blood, ignoring how it stained her blue uniform.  
It was not as if it would be possible to ruin it any further,  
it was torn and dirty, dirt brain matter and blood staining it in many places.  
Both her own blood and that of her enemies.

"_Thank you.. For not letting me die alone."_ She told the man barely above a whisper.  
Causing him to freeze for a moment as if the thought occurred to him for the first time,  
his fledgling which he had grown so fond of in the twenty years they had been together..  
was dying. It was a wonder that she managed to hold on as long as she did,  
but then again she had always been strong, even as a human.

What had she done to deserve this anyway?  
The answer made less sense to him than the thought  
that he had began to develop feelings for her. The reason she was dying,  
that the Vatican sent over three thousand crusaders with as only goal her extermination  
was something so small. She had been menstruating.  
Which, theoretically would have meant that the was capable of producing offspring,  
a feat never before displayed by vampires.

At first it had only been annoying,  
the number of male vampires coming to try and court her,  
and the number of female vampires that would either come and ask her how she did it,  
or try to kill her for taking the attention of their mates.  
Seras would have nothing to do with either, most visits resulted in a fight,  
and many of them in the total elimination of the 'Visitor'.

Of course Alucard himself had also tried to lay his claim on her  
but she always phased out before it would come to fighting,  
probably knowing she had no chance of defeating him.  
Had he known back then what would have happened that day  
he had pursued her more aggressively despite Integra's disapproval,  
but he had thought he would have gotten her eventually.  
Soon the news of Seras' fertile state was out to the whole world,  
and the thought that any female vampire were able to give birth to a full blood vampire frightened the Iscariot organization,  
there was no telling how powerful a child created through this unholy matrimony would be.

Three days later they were shaken from their sleep by loud explosions  
as their enemies had began to bombard the mansion.  
They had split up to try and take out the Vatican invaders with as much speed and thoroughness as they were capable of .  
Seras and Integra had stayed behind to protect the rest of the manor while Alucard and Walter had gone to take out the heavy artillery.  
Once he had discovered the vehicles were unmanned he had known it was a trap.

When they had returned it was already too late.  
The battle at the manor was over in a victory for Hellsing  
but only because Seras had refused to give up even after she had been mortally wounded many times over.  
The few remaining Vatican knights had withdrawn with the knowledge  
that staying there would only mean a certain death to their survivors,  
their mission had been completed anyway.

"_How is she doing?"_  
Alucard was brought back to the present by the voice of their master.  
_"How high are the odds of her surviving?" _She asked,  
concerned with losing the last sane person in the Hellsing household.  
Alucard remained silent for a while as he tried to find any possibility, any hope at all.

"_Zero."_ He finally growled out, pausing Integra in her movement to light her cigar.  
When he looked back Integra had already left, the cigar she had wanted to light  
discarded on the floor. Crushed like a piece of paper.

"_Your tears.. They are clear."_ She spoke, suddenly wondering why she cried blood,  
was she strange even for a vampire? Heh.. such strange things to think about when you're going to die.

"_Blood tears are for a vampire's lost humanity, "_ Alucard told her,  
another tear rolling down his chin onto her cheek and down further along her neck.  
_"Salt water tears are for high agony."* _

Seras was confused, while she had noticed him following her a little too much for comfort lately.  
It had only started since she had become fertile, and she did not want him to use her just to get a baby out of her.  
_"Master, what am I to you?"_ It was a question she would not have dared asking otherwise, but what did she have to lose now?

He never answered, just smashed their lips together in a demanding kiss,  
allowing that thing to happen what he had denied himself for years since the incident in the Cheddar chapel,  
the first time barely holding himself back by instead settling for licking her blood off her lips.  
The kiss was heavenly but it pained him that she could not battle his tongue with hers as he'd have wanted.

When he pulled back they were both panting, a string of saliva still connecting her swollen pink lips to his pales.  
She looked up and saw love in his eyes that seemed far too unreal on a man so void of emotions.  
She smiled so naturally, even as she knew her last moments were slipping by and she wrapped her arms around him.

"_I love you too.. Master Alucard."_ She told him before bringing her lips to his again,  
this time she took the lead on the kiss, and it was more gentle and passionate,  
despite the fact she had never kissed before Alucard could lose himself in her at that moment.

All too soon she drew back, she smiled and caressed his face again.  
_"We will see each other again, in heaven."_ Seras told him,  
smothering his objections on how he would never end up there with another kiss.  
_"I will wait for you." _She insisted before pressing her lips back to his.

Their lips would never touch again though,  
as much as I would have wanted to give Seras and Alucard another moment of comfort,  
not all stories end happily. Just before their mouths met Seras' eyes went wide and empty,  
And under his very fingers Alucard could feel the skin he had so longed to touch wither and  
crack, a moment later a pile of dust was all that remained.

He had wanted to cry, but found himself unable to, it was as if the last of his heart had died with her.

**---**

**Four years later, present time.**

It was quiet on the small cemetery, No one ever went there any way,  
it was reserved for members of the Hellsing family only and Integra would only find time  
to visit it once every two weeks. Yet the stones and graves were well cared for,  
and the flowers and lights replaced every few days by the Family butler.

There was one grave though that received more care than all the others.  
Black, white, and red roses filled the small patch of ground before it's headstone.  
A headstone on which a few lines stood, bright gold against the white marble,  
even though those that had made it knew it was empty, it served to honor her.

"_Seras Tepes Victoria, _

* * *

_Guardian, Friend, Lover._

_She who has fallen fighting many in the protection of few.  
Those few will always remember you.  
May you rest well.  
God be with you"_

A white gloved hand trailed over the headstone, he always hated the last line and had strongly protested against it being placed there, calling it an insult to him, and a misbegotten honor to the one who had taken her away from him. Part of him however could only hope there was a God, if there was a God there was a heaven, where, when his master no longer had need of him, he could see her when his time came, perhaps one last time before he was sent to the deepest pit of hell for his sins.

"_You have been standing here for twelve days straight." _Integra spoke as she kneeled down to place an orchid on the grave. Only taking Alucard's attention from the grave for a mere second before he returned to stare at the painful reminder of that day. _"I had thought that after a month you'd have forgotten about her."_ She sighed.

"_You were wrong."_ He answered with his voice flat. _"Have you?"_ He asked with little interest. Integra came standing next to him looking at how the wind moved the flower, as if Seras was still there, playing with them. Her eyes fell on the small box of cigars standing at the base of the stone, ever since Seras' death Integra had not touched a cigar again, she did not know why, Seras had always pointed out to her that the things would get her killed, but she never paid much attention.

"_No I haven't."_ She admitted. _"I don't think any of us have. Or will for that matter." _She turned her face to look at Alucard. His eyes still resting on the first line. 'Seras, Tepes Victoria' and she smiled momentarily _"If she had lived, would you have married her?" _It sounded too silly for words. She could not imagine what Alucard would look like in a tuxedo.

"_I find it a silly human tradition."_ Integra had expected the same, although she did not word it to him. _"But one she found very important, I overheard her thoughts on it many times."_ A short smile passed over his face. _"I guess I would have." _he finished. And the way he spoke made her freeze.

"_Do you want to go to her?"_ Integra asked, her voice stern and Serious. For a moment it was as if he was not paying the question any mind.

"_.......Yes."_ He answered, his eyes still on the same line.

For a moment Integra felt sad, abandoned, helpless... Feelings unknown to her. Alucard was her guardian and her mentor, she needed him to run this operation. To be there for her when she needed company. But.. Not the way he was now, only a shadow of his former self. It was painful to see... even if he was a godforsaken, damned, annoying vampire. To keep him would be selfish of her.

"_Kneel, Servant... This is the last order I will be giving you." _Alucard looked at her and nodded as he got into kneeling position. Integra taking a deep breath to compose herself before drawing her revolver. _"Count Vlad Dracula, I hereby release you from servitude to the Hellsing family.. You're a free man." _She spoke as she firmly pressed the revolver against his head, blessed customized silver bullets loaded for maximum efficiency.

"_Thank you, My master.. No.. Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing." _He spoke before the silver bullet entered his skull. They say that when you die you see flashes of your life pass before you, or a tunnel with light at the end, all Alucard saw was how he fell for what seemed eternity, it made sense for him to not be allowed to see the gates of heaven but instantly be sent to hell. He was at peace with that thought.

A white gloved hand suddenly grabbed a hold of his and he barely had time to register that he was pulled up before a bright light nearly burned his eyes. The taste he got was familiar, the feeling too was exquisite, and as soon as a part of his sight was restored he lost the ability to think. It was her, it was truly his Seras that was straddling him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. As soon as his rational thinking returned he reacted by flipping them over and taking control of the kiss.

"_I told you I'd wait for you right?" _And she had, heaven seemed to be as close to perfect as it could get. Although something was missing...

"_This cann'ae be! How didya end up 'ere monster?!"_ A voice he knew all too well made a smirk appear on his face.

Scratch that.. Heaven was perfect.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I think I'm not capable of writing bad endings. I may try it sometime. But right now I did not feel like it. Some lines in this story were inspired by the fanfic "Midian Evolution" by GodVoltaire (On Adultfanfiction net, I know I'm a perv.) I hope that doesn't make this story less appealing though..  
Please read and leave a few lovely reviews to feed my dear plotbunnies!**


End file.
